Bionic Secrets
by Leo Corp
Summary: Alternate season 4! The Lab Rats find themselves on numerous adventures, while also dealing with the re emergence of old enemies. There shouldn't be anything inappropriate in my story but I rated it T just in case.
1. Future Episodes

**What's up guys! Alright so, i'm just giving a quick update before i release my first chapter. This has updated chapter, release dates, and new chapters in here so enjoy!**

Episode 001: A battle between siblings- Leo and the team show Spin and Bob their home, after hanging out for a while the rats find themselves in a battle between each other. Mr. Davenport and Principle Perry are left alone on the island to deal with all the bionic kids themselves.

Episode 002: Glitching on the bionic island- Bob accidentally smashes the capsules in the head quarters resulting in Adam, Bree, and Chase glitching. Leo and Mr. Davenport are left to be mentors.

Episode 003: Leo's spark- Leo unlocks a new bionic ability.

Episode 004/005: (This will be put into one chapter.) Some villains never stay down- Victor Krane and his new partner attack the rats, resulting in an ultimate battle between everyone on the island.

Episode 006: Spinning into speed- Spin unlocks a new bionic ability and uses it to torment Leo.

Episode 007: Time travelers- Mr. Davenport creates a time machine resulting in Leo, Spin, and Chase getting stuck in a different timeline.

Episode 008: Bionic Pranks- Adam pulls a prank on Chase which instantly back fires.

Episode 009: Amusement Park- The mentors decide to take some of the students to an amusement park. But when Spin glitches, the team has to stop a collapsing ride.

Episode 010/011: Super bionic android- Krane and his co worker attack the island once again, this time planning to eliminate the bionic team once and for all.

Episode 012: Trust- Bree get's annoyed at Leo when he continually tries to prove that one of the students is an evil spy.

Episode 013: Ultimate Bionic Battle- Leo engages in a battle with one of the advanced students.

Episode 014: Return of the commando app- When Spike and Spikette show up. It's up to Adam, Bree, and Leo to make sure they don't destroy the island.

Episode special: The Rats need paramedics too- (Mighty Med and Lab Rats crossover.) I need some ideas for this so if you have any, let me know.

Episode 015: Saving the future- The team goes on a mission to save the future.

Episode 016: New abilities- After the students find out Mr. Davenports pass code, they all unlock hidden abilities causing a bionic war on the island.

Episode 017: Bionic Valentines- It's valentines day and everyone wants to do something special with the person they care deeply about.

Episode 018: Some heroes make mistakes- After one of the students messes up on a mission, he must risk his life to make sure the world isn't in danger.

Episode 019: Revenge- Agent Graham returns with bionics and plans to get rid of Adam, Bree, and Chase for getting him fired.

Episode 020: Mission: Alien Planet- The team goes on a space mission and end up on a different planet.

Episode 021: Bionic Video Games- A video game is created for the bionic teenagers.

Episode 022: Bionic Tournament- A battle tournament is held, the students and mentors battle to see who's the strongest.

Episode 023: Christmas Chaos- One of the students get angry when he doesn't get the gift that he wants.

Episode 024: Disabled- Everyone on the island get's their bionics disabled and learn what life is like as a human.

Episode 025: Visiting Parallel Universe- Leo get's sucked into an alternate universe with Spin and one of the other students.

Episode 026/027: Biological Parents/Next generation of the human race- Adam, Bree, and Chase meet someone they thought they'd never meet, their biological mom.

Episode 028: Things will never be the same- The mentors are put to a test when leading their classes.

**Some may come earlier and some may come later.**


	2. Bionic Pranks

**Okay! The first chapter/episode is up!** **I like to write my stories like an episode of a show. Anyways i hope you enjoy! R&amp;R. ****This one obviously came out sooner then expected, the reason for that is due to it being April fools day tomorrow so yeah...Oh, by the way Leo's new ability is featured in this episode because i had originally planned on having episode 3 up by now, but writing is going painfully slow for me and April fools was around the corner then boom look what happened. Okay, this is turning out really long but i just wanted to say one more thing, thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites it means a lot.**

Episode 1: Bionic Pranks

Adam was hiding behind the wall that leads to the bionic training room.

Leo walked past Adam, but turned around once realizing that he saw him. "Uh, Adam? What are you doing?"

"Pulling a prank on Chase." Adam said with a huge grin.

"Nice, so what's your idea." Leo asked, standing behind Adam.

"Well, you see that X?" Adam pointed to a red x on the ground with words written above it saying: _Chase stand right here, this is not a prank._

"Are you serious? He's going to know it's a prank."

Adam stared at Leo then heard foot steps. "Ooh, quiet here he comes." Adam never finished what he was about to say to Leo, leaving Leo to watch and find out.

Chase walked over the X completely oblivious on what was on the floor.

Adam had a confuse look on his face as well as Leo. "Uhhh, Adam what's suppose to be happening?"

"You see that pinata up there." Adam pointed to the pinata and Leo nodded.

"It's suppose to open once Chase stands their and then food is suppose to fall all over him, even chocolate." Adam finished his last sentence with a smirk.

"What's wrong with chocolate?"

"A dog was sitting on it so it smells bad." Adam's face went from smiling to disgusted, and Leo knew immediately that it wasn't chocolate.

"It also tasted bad." Leo gave Adam a disgusted look then held his hand out.

"Maybe i can use my new ability to open the box."

"Great idea Leo." Leo held his arm out and sparks started coming out of his fingers.

Leo threw the electricity towards the pinata which immediately exploded once the electricity touched it.

Chase looked up just as everything started falling on him. "Ahhh." All sorts of stuff fell on Chase's head and then poop fell on his head or as Adam called it "chocolate."

Leo and Adam couldn't hold back their laughing until Chase yelled. "Hey!"

Leo and Adam's eyes immediately widened. "Who did this to me!?"

"That sounds a lot like-." Leo started but was then cut of by Adam.

"Spike." Adam looked terrified at the sight of Spike.

"Maybe we should run." Leo suggested.

"Yeah." Adam and Leo took off determined to get as far away from Spike as possible.

**Season 4 theme song...**

* * *

"Ahhh." Leo and Adam run through the academy with scared looks on their face, immediately getting confused looks from Bree and Donald.

"Adam, Leo, what's wrong you look like you just saw Perry in a bikini." Bree said with a smirk.

"Their..their was pranks, and then." Leo couldn't get what he was saying out because he was scared, and tired from running.

"Spikes back!" Adam yells.

"What! how?" Donald asks, walking up to the two.

"We pulled a prank on Chase because it's April fools." Adam tells the two.

"Adam filled a pinata up with food and poop and once Chase stood on a certain spot it fell on him." Leo explains.

"No, i filled it up with food and chocolate besides you're the one who used your new ability to help break the pinata."

"You used your new ability?" Donald gave Leo the look and Leo took a step back.

"In my defense...I'm just a kid, i don't even know what i'm doing here." Leo tried to defend.

"Oh save it, and what part of this is April fools anyways?" Donald questions.

"Well once the food falls on Chase, we yell April fools!" Adam explains like it's obvious.

"Adam, that's not how April fools works." Bree walks over to where the three are at and crosses her arms.

Just then Spike runs in the room. "Hey!" Everyone jumps back scared at Spikes yell.

"Which one of you fours girls did this to me!?" Everyone immediately points to Adam scared of what Spike might do.

Spike walked up to Adam slowly, and Bree, Donald, and Leo took a step back.

Spike held out his hand and then his blue laser bow appeared.

"Since when can Spike use Chase's abilities!?" Leo whispered.

"He can't!" And that's when a thought crept into Mr. Davenports head.

"I think maybe Chase's command app got stronger." Donald suggested.

"I'm gonna brake your bones, until all i see left is dust!" Spike swung his laser bow at Adam which he easily hit away.

Spike spinned around and struck Adam in the stomach with the laser bow, sending him flying towards trio.

Bree, Donald, and Leo all moved out the way and Adam smacked into the hydro loops titanium doors.

Adam landed on the floor and groaned in pain.

"Don't hit my brother you creep." Bree got in a fighting stance ready to take out Spike.

"Oh yeah!? And what are you gonna do about it girly!?"

Bree super sped over to Spike but in the middle of her run, Spike used his molecular kinesis and threw her to the right.

"All right that's it, no one hurts my family." Leo pulled his hand back and threw a laser sphere at Spike.

Spike used his force field to reflect the blast which ricochet off his force field, hitting Leo and sending him flying.

"Leo!" Adam yelled getting up.

Adam looked at Spike with anger and ran towards him.

Once Adam got about a foot away from Spike, Spike used his molecular kinesis to throw Adam away from him.

Adam rolled to the side after being thrown but quickly recoiled.

Adam got up and used his pressurized lung capacity blowing Spike towards one of the walls.

Donald ran over to Bree and helped her up. "Bree, i need you to super speed Spike and Adam to the main training room there's to much equipment over here that can get damaged. While you do that i'll check up on Leo."

"On it." Bree super sped over to Adam and Spike and brought them to the training area.

* * *

Leo woke up coming face to face with Donald in the head quarters. Leo clutched his head in pain "Gah, big D what happened?"

"Spike happened, remember?" And that's when Leo shot up.

"Oh no! Where's Adam and Bree?'

"Their downstairs but wait-." Before Donald could finish, Leo was already dashing out of the head quarters.

Adam and Bree slowly walked around Spike with him standing in the middle with his laser bow out.

"Look Spike, we don't want to hurt you so i suggest putting the laser staff down!" Bree commanded.

"Hate to break it to ya sweet heart, but their is no way you two can beat me." Spike calmly answered with all the confidence in the world.

"Oh yeah, well let's see you take this." Adam held his arms back ready to use his blast wave ability.

The room started to shake a little and Bree got cautious. "Adam don't!

Bree's yell was pointless as Adam had already sent the energy blast towards Chase.

Leo came running passed the hydro loop, looking for the three bionic teens.

"Uh Leo, what're you doing?" Spin asked.

"I'm looking for Adam, Bree, and Chase have you seen them?" Just then the training room made a loud noise signaling Leo where everyone was.

"Well that answers my question." Leo and Spin ran to the main training to see what was going on.

Spike was sprawled on the floor and Adam was staring down at him with hatred.

Adam picked him up and his eyes began glowing red. "Now to finish what i started, i'm gonna melt your face off! Oooh i wonder if it'll look like ice cream." Adam turned to look at everyone else who just shook their head.

"Wait no Adam it's me Chase!" Chase yelled putting his hands up.

"Really?" Adam asked, setting Chase down.

"NO!" Spike's laser bow came out once again and he hit Adam like a baseball bat. "Home run! Now that's what the ladies love."

"What's wrong with Chase?" Spin had never seen the mentors fight each other, well except for that one time in their home.

"That's not Chase it's Spike, whenever Chase get's upset he turns into another human being Spike who is much worse then Adam." Leo explained.

Just then Bree used her super speed and ended up by Spike in less then 3 seconds.

"We need to help Bree. Man i, i sure hope the other students wake up soon."

"Don't worry, i got this." Spin walked over to Spike so that he and Bree were both on each side of him.

"Get him!" Bree and Spin ran towards Spike, who jumped in the air and spin kicked them just like he did to Marcus.

"All right, looks like it's just you and me." Sparks of electricity started forming in Leo's arm, showing that he was about to use his electro kinesis.

Leo threw the electricity at Spike who cart wheeled to the side and used his molecular kinesis to throw Leo into the wall.

"Now! Before i destroy you guys i just want to say one thing. April Fools!" Spike said in a Chase like voice.

"Wait, what!?" Leo yelled.

Just then Davenport came in with all the answers. "Chase tricked you guys into thinking he was Spike, i'm guessing this is your April fools prank since Leo and Adam dumped all that stuff on you?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah, i knew i was getting pranked once i saw that red x on the floor." Leo gave Adam an i told you look and Adam put his head down in shame.

"Wait so how long have you known it was a prank?" Bree asked, walking over to Mr. Davenport.

"Since the beginning, their is no way Spike could use Chase's abilities. I tried to tell Leo but he stormed out of the quarters before i could finish." Davenport explained.

"Oops."

"Besides, look who you are talking to of course i knew." Everyone looked annoyed at his usual egotistical attitude, except Adam who looked like he was really confused.

"Wait i'm confused." Adam, the only clueless one said.

"Was Spike really there? Or not?"

"No it was a prank." Davenport answered.

"Wait, you tricked me!" Adam asked in a furious tone.

"Yeah, not to mention you actually hurt us!" Leo agreed.

"Let's get him!" Adam and Leo took off after Chase who immediately started running away from the two bionic teens.

* * *

Adam was sitting on the couch in the head quarters looking like he was in deep thought.

Adam and Bree were the only two in the head quarters at the moment. "Uh Adam? What are you thinking about."

"I'm thinking of a way to get Chase back for pranking me and Leo like that."

"It's Leo and I." Bree quickly corrected.

Adam looked at his sister annoyed. "Your turning into Chase!"

"What, no i'm not." Bree quickly defended, she admitted that correcting someone was something Chase would do, but she was not turning into him.

"Yeah that's something Chase would do." Bree rolled her eyes and continued with the conversation

"Why are you trying to get him back anyways, he'll just expect it and get you back like last time."

"No he won't, because this time instead of telling him it won't be a prank, i'll tell him it is and he'll just think that i'm bluffing it's called reverse psychaitry Bree." Adam answered, thinking he had the best idea in the world.

"It's reverse psychology." Bree once again corrected.

"Oh yeah, well you're definitely turning into Chase." Adam left the head quarters leaving Bree by herself.

Everyone in the academy were now up and it was almost time for Adam, Bree, and Chase to teach them something the question is, what were they going to teach them today?

"Hey guys." Chase walked off the hydro loop with a large present and headed over to his brother and sister.

"Where have you been?" Adam asked once Chase reached them.

"I went out and got this." Chase unwrapped the the gift and pulled out a telescope.

"What's that a nerd weapon? Look Chase, i know you're pathetically weak but you're bionic you don't need weapons." Chase frowned at what Adam said.

"No, it's a telescope it's totally cool." Adam and Bree gave each other a look.

"Chase, we're suppose to teach the students what life is like, not bore them to death." Bree stated.

"Speaking of teaching, what are we going to teach them today?" Adam asked.

"I got it, how about we show them how cool one of these are." Chase held up his telescope and Adam and Bree simultaneously answered no.

"I got it! Since it's April fools today how about we teach them about that?" Adam suggested.

"Adam that's...actually not a bad idea."

Bree patted Adam on the shoulder. "Wow, great idea Adam."

All the students that were in class right now were all in the main training room when the mentors walked in.

"All right everyone, huddle up." All the students, Bob, Leo, Spin, and a few more soldiers huddled up, once Chase told them to.

"Today's lesson will be about one of the great holidays." That was enough to get Bob guessing.

"Oooh, is it thanksgiving?" Bob asked.

"No." Chase responded.

"Easter?"

"No."

"Valentines day?" Bob winked at Bree after saying that.

"No."

"Fourth of July?"

"Yes!" Adam yelled at the same time Chase answered.

"Noooo!" Chase yelled, now beyond frustrated with Bob.

"Oh, i thought it was, well keep guessing Bob."

"Adam, you're the one that suggested the lesson." Bree reminded.

"Was it about Christmas?" Adam was really confused.

"No, April fools day." Chase answered.

"Oh, that's a good idea Chase keep up the good work." Adam patted Chase, while Bree and Chase gave Adam an unbelievable look.

"What's April fools day?" Spin asked.

"Wait you, seriously don't know what April fools is?" Bree was shocked, first they didn't know what a hamburger was (Left behind.) and now this.

"Nope, i also don't know any of the holidays that Bob listed." Spin said.

"I don't either, i think i heard Adam talking about it before." Bob added.

"April fools day is when-" Before Leo could further explain, Chase interrupted him.

"Leo! Who's in charge of the class us or you!" Chase yelled gesturing to the mentors and Leo.

"Um, you?" Leo pointed.

"Exactly, now let us explain."

Leo leaned over to the group and whispered in a high pitch voice. "Control freak."

Chase gave Leo a look but continued on with the conversation. "Anyways, April fools day takes place on the first of April-."

"Which is today by the way." Adam interrupted.

"Thank you Adam." Chase sarcastically answered.

"On April fools day, people tell someone something that isn't true then say April fools soon after." Chase explained.

"So, like lying?" Bob excitedly asked.

"No, like a joke, prank even." Chase responded.

"Hey guys." After hearing Mr. Davenport coming, Adam came up with an idea.

"I got an idea, how about i demonstrate for them." Adam cleared his throat once Donald arrived.

"Mr. Davenport!" Adam yelled in a panic, instantly scaring Mr. Davenport.

"Adam don't scare me like that, what do you want?" Davenport asked.

Adam made his voice sound a little teary and panicked at the the same time. "It's Tasha! She, she got into an accident i think she might be dead."

"What! Leo did you know about this?" Donald was scared and feeling every emotion right now.

"Uhhh-." Adam continued talking before Leo could say anything.

"Mr. Davenport of course he knows, you need to get there now!" Adam yelled.

Davenport stared at Adam wide eyed and then took off towards the hydro loop.

"Adam!" Bree and Chase yelled.

"What?" Adam shrugged not seeing the problem.

"Tell Mr. Davenport April fools! This is a serious matter." Just then the hydro loop took off.

"Well it's to late now."

Later on, people were starting to understand April fools better. People spent most of the day trying to trick each other into falling for their prank, mainly Leo and Spin.

Leo was at one of the desks not that far from the hydro loop when Spin came running in. "Leo! Leo!"

"Whoa, settle down whirlwind." Leo chuckled to himself, where did he come up with these names for Spin?

"It's Janelle, she came to visit you and fell into the water!" Spin yelled.

"What!?" Leo couldn't and wouldn't let anything happen to Janelle.

"She's right out there." Spin pointed to the window that was previously destroyed.

"Okay, i know we just got this fixed, but here goes!" Leo held his fist out and ran towards it breaking it and landing in the water.

Leo walked back into the head quarters, wet, and upset. "Okay hurricane, you're going to get it!" Leo warned.

Spin was in the training room later on that day when Leo came running in. "Spin i need your help! Adam, Bree, and Chase aren't here and Bob and Mr. Davenport are stuck on the hydro loop!"

"Yeah right!" Spin was calling Leo's bluff.

Just then Bob's voice came in. "Spin help!"

"Please Spin!" Donald sounded like he was in pain.

"I'll destroy everything!" A voice that sounded like Sebastian said.

"Oh no! We have to save them!" Spin ran towards the hydro loop and ended up their in a matter of seconds.

Once Spin got into the hydro loop he saw no one. "Huh?"

"April fools!" Leo hollered, but before Spin could get out and murder him the hydro loop took off.

Bree appeared out of no where using her invisibility ability. "Thanks Bree, if it weren't for your vocal manipulation that plan wouldn't have worked."

"Just remember my fifty dollars." Bree commented, walking away.

* * *

Adam had set up another pinata prank for Chase.

"Really? Again?" Leo asked, walking up to Adam.

"This time, it's going to be perfect Leo. I have a lot of bad food and drinks in there!" Adam explained.

"I even have bad smelling apple juice."

"What's wrong with-." Leo stopped himself realizing that it was pee.

"Ugh!" Adam and Leo whipped their heads over too see Chase covered in a lot of nasty stuff.

"Awesome it worked this time." Adam and Leo high fived.

"Hey!" Chase yelled in a Spike tone.

"We're not falling for that this time Chase!" Adam got fooled once, but not again.

Chase went over to Adam and picked him up with one arm. "I don't think that's Chase, Adam."

Chase threw Adam and bucked up to Leo making him flinch.

Chase took one step forward, which led to Leo running. "Ha, works every time." Chase exclaimed happily.

* * *

**So how was it guys!? Bad? Good? Okay? Let me know in the reviews. This is my first every Lab Rats story and i want to make it the best that i can be. Next episode will be uploaded next Tuesday, each episode should be updated every week. The next episode will be either Glitching on the bionic island or a Battle between siblings.**


	3. Glitching On The Bionic Island

**Episode 2 is up! I hope you guys enjoy this, thank you guys so much for your support it means a lot.**

**fudgebrownieface: Thanks alot man, here's the next chapter.**

**Slayer1002: I don't know about Sebastian/Bree since he's in jail but who knows, maybe. Thanks, here's the next chapter.**

**DisneyChannelLover: Thanks, here's the update. Happy April Fools to you too.**

**Also thanks to anyone who reviewed the 1st chapter, it really didn't need a review but a few of you did it anyways so yeah. Thanks.**

Episode 2: Glitching on the bionic island.

Adam, Bree, and Chase are sound asleep in their capsules until once again being woken up by Leo's snoring.

They all open their eyes annoyed.

"Are you kidding me, again?" Adam says, annoyed.

"Leo's been keeping us up all night with his snoring." Chase spoke, looking more tired then ever.

"How do we get him to be quiet?" Bree asks.

"I've got an idea." Adam steps out of his capsule and inhales.

"Adam don't!" Chase yells, realizing that his brother is using his pressurized lung capacity.

Adam blew out all his air and it went straight for Leo.

Leo get's blown off the couch and lands on the floor.

"See, problem solved." Adam steps back into his capsule and everyone closes their eyes.

Just as everyone was about to drift off into sleep, Leo snored once again making the bionic teens open their eyes with annoyed faces.

**Season 4 theme song...**

* * *

Leo walks into the academy from the head quarters and notices Adam, Bree, and Chase sleeping on one of the cyber desk. "Good morning everyone!"

The teens open their eyes and groaned at the sight of him.

"You guys okay?"

"Go away!" The three mentors yell.

Just then, a loud crash was heard.

"What was that?" Chase started slowly getting up after hearing the noise.

"I don't know, it sounded like it came from the quarters." Leo started running to the quarters with Adam, Bree, and Chase close behind.

The team run into the quarters seeing their broken capsules and Bob.

Bob smiled and waved at them. "Oh hey guys."

"Bob, what happened?" Chase went over to his capsule too examine it.

"Heh, well funny story." Everyone crossed their arms prepared for what he was about to say, except Adam who just stood their smiling.

"Ha, classic Bob."

"I wanted to see the difference between the student capsules and the mentor capsules, your capsules are weaker i tried punching it and it broke on impact kind of like mines."

Everyone shook their head in disbelief and that's when Mr. Davenport walked in. "What happened in here?"

"Bob smashed all of our capsules and even smashed his own." Chase speaks, pointing at Bob.

"You what? Why would you do that?" Donald goes over to the capsules and examines them.

"Will you be able to fix them?" Bree walks over and takes a closer look at their capsules.

"Of course i can, look who you're talking too." Donald points to himself and everyone groans.

"In the mean time... i don't want either of you, to use your abilities." Donald points to Adam, Bree, Bob, and Chase so they know who he's referring too.

"But Mr. Davenport, we're mentors." Chase responds, gesturing to his siblings.

"Yeah well, not for the next few days. Leo and i will be teaching the students."

"Oh no, you'll be mentoring them i'm just a student." Leo chuckles.

"Leo." Mr. Davenport warns.

"Fine!"

"But can i at least get a mentor suit?" Donald looked like he was about to say no but decided against it.

"Yeah sure, you can where Chase's."

"No i can't, it's to small for me." Everyone excluding Donald and Chase broke into laughter.

A few days later Leo and the team walked downstairs with Leo in a mentor uniform.

"Wow Leo, awesome uniform." Bree complimented.

Leo was in his new mentor outfit while Adam, Bree, and Chase were in their normal clothes.

"Thanks, after Big D saw how small Chase's mentor uniform was he made one for me." Chase gave Leo an annoyed look and continued on with the conversation.

"Good luck mentoring the students, it's not as easy as it looks." Chase warned.

"Yeah right." Just then Leo saw Spin and an evil smile crept on his face.

"Hey you! Drop and give me twenty!" Leo ordered.

"What? You can't make me do push ups." Spin defended.

"Actually he can, he and Mr. Davenport are teaching you guys today." Adam answered, which gave Leo an evil smile.

"Drop." Leo repeated.

Spin started doing push ups and that's when Bree spoke up. "Leo, you can't make him do twenty push ups. That's not fair."

"You're right." Leo answered, looking like he was actually sorry."Spin, make it forty push ups." Leo walked off with the former mentors trailing behind him.

The four teens walked into the training room and saw Bob in the air using his levitation ability.

"Bob! Get down from there!" Leo ordered.

"Yeah, Mr. Davenport specifically told you not to use your bionics." Chase backed up.

"It's not me honest, it's like my bionics has a mind of it's own." Bob defended.

"He's glitching! Since he's younger his bionics must be glitching way faster then ours." Chase concluded.

"Maybe i can blow him out of the sky." Adam was about to use his pressurized lung capacity ability, but was immediately stopped by Bree.

"Adam no, you can't do that he could get seriously hurt."

"I'll have to use my molecular kinesis." Chase decided.

"Did you forget what Big D said? No using your bionics." Leo explained.

"Well how are we going to get him down? All you can do is use super strength and laser spheres." Bree asked.

Leo thought about it, but eventually gave in. "Fine, but Big D better not find out i let you use your bionics."

"Calm down Leo." Adam started. "It's one time, what's the worse that could happen?"

Chase held out both his arms , ready to get Bob down. "You know for once, i have to agree with Adam."

"Your the one that's usually against this." Leo shot back.

Chase used his molecular kinesis and Bob landed safely on the ground. "Thanks guys."

"Hey Leo, If you're a mentor today wouldn't that make Adam, Bree, and Chase students? Why don't they have to wear a uniform."

"That's right Bob." Leo walked over to his siblings with a smile.

"And i know exactly how to rank them."

Leo and Bob waited in the training room until Adam, Bree, and Chase emerged wearing yellow bionic uniforms.

"Really Leo?" Chase asked.

"Why are we beginners." Bree added.

"Well this is your first day as a student, and the colors represent your level of mastery." Leo repeated what Chase had said on the first day.

"We shouldn't be yellow!" Adam defended.

"Yeah, this isn't fair." Chase agreed.

"Well, now you know how i feel." Leo left out the training room leaving an upset Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Hey guys it's not that bad, look guys we're all twins." Bob gestured between him and the three mentors/students.

"You know babe, most couples match." Bob walked over to Bree with a smile.

Bree rolled her eyes as Chase began to talk. "I need to talk to Mr. Davenport i am not going to be a yellow student." Chase walked off to find Mr. Davenport with Adam and Bree close behind him.

Later on, Donald was working on his capsules when Adam, Bree, and Chase walked in.

"Mr. Davenport, do you see what we're wearing?" Chase pointed to his yellow uniform which Donald didn't see the problem with.

"A student uniform?" Donald stated the obvious.

"Looks like he figured it out, i'm gonna go lift some weights with Bob." Adam left the mentors quarters leaving only Bree, Chase, and Donald.

"Mr. Davenport do you see the color of our uniforms?" Bree pulled at her yellow tank top to show him.

"Yeah, we've been bionic for three years we shouldn't be at beginners level." Chase added.

"Look, guys i want to help really but i got to focus on fixing your capsules." Donald got up and let out a breath of air.

"I got to get to the mainland for my remaining parts in the lab, i'll be back soon in the meantime don't use your bionics." Donald told the two what to do then took off to the mainland.

"This is unbelievable." Chase complained.

"Agreed, we should be in red." Bree agreed.

"I'm going to talk to Leo about this one more time." As soon as Chase started walking towards the exit screams were heard downstair and even some destruction was heard.

"What's that." Bree's face had a worried look.

"I don't know let's check it out." Bree and Chase started running down stairs to see what happened but once they got to the training area they realized it was Adam.

"Adam stop!" Bob yelled dodging one of Adam's plasma grenades.

Leo ran in a moment after. "What is going on!?"

"He's glitching." Chase pointed, Leo should know Adam only uses his plasma grenades when he glitches.

Adam threw a plasma grenade at the trio and as a reaction Chase used his force field to protect his family.

"Chase, your not suppose to use your abilities." Leo reminded.

"I'm fine, trust me." As soon as Chase said this, his force field collapsed.

"Well this can't be good." Leo stated once Chase passed out.

* * *

Bree and Leo continued to try and wake Chase up, and Bob tried dodging more of Adam's plasma grenades.

"That's it i'm out of here, see ya later babe." Bob ran out of the training room leaving only Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo.

Adam looked over at the team just as Bob left.

Adam's eyes turned red signaling that his heat vision was activating.

"Oh no, Adam stop!" Leo looked over at Adam terrified.

Adam's heat vision went straight for the trio but Leo saved them using his energy transference.

Leo was absorbing as much energy as he could, but Adam's heat vision just kept coming.

Leo knelled down unable to take any more and almost ready to give up.

Just as Leo was about to put his arm down, Adam's heat vision stopped glitching and Leo took that opportunity to throw the energy towards his brother.

Adam went flying back and Leo immediately felt bad. "Sorry Adam."

Chase slowly opened his eyes and woke up.

"Chase are you okay?" Bree helped Chase to his feet once he was fully awake.

"I feel a little...Oh no! I feel a glitch coming on." Chase's laser bow was activated and Bree knew immediately that it would be targeted at Leo.

"Leo watch out!" Bree super sped over to Leo and moved him out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Bree asked standing up and helping Leo up with her.

"Yeah thanks." Leo straightened out his suit once he stood up.

"Uh oh, not me too." Bree said to herself.

Leo stood in front of his sister concerned. "Bree, are you okay?"

"Watch out!" Leo jumped out of the way as Bree sped towards him.

"Oh this is bad, this is very bad!" Leo panicked looking at the three bionic teens in front of him.

Adam's heat vision glitched again which Leo didn't notice because his eyes were on Bree and Chase.

"Leo, hit the deck!" Spin yelled from one of the training room exits.

Leo ducked down a second before the heat vision hit him.

Adam's pressurized lung capacity glitched next and went straight for Spin.

Spin was blown into the middle of the common area landing hard on the floor and instantly being crowded by a bunch of bionic soldiers.

"Whoa are you okay man?" A male teen with spiky brown hair asked, he was a green uniform showing that he was intermediate level.

"I think so..." Spin got up slowly with a pained look on his face.

Leo came running in just as Spin started to get up. "Spin are you okay!?"

"Yeah, what's going on with the mentors?" Spin asked.

"They're glitching because of Bob."

"What do you mean their glitching what does that mean?" The kid that helped Spin up asked.

"You guys live in your capsules to keep your bionics stable but if your not in your capsules, your bionics go haywire." Leo explained.

"Bob destroyed their capsules and that's why they are glitching." Everyone looked towards Bob who was in the back with a nervous look.

"To be fair, i was just trying to see the difference between the mentors capsules and ours." Everyone gave an unbelievable look and then turned back towards Leo.

"What do we do." A young brunette asked, she was in a green tank top.

"I'm going to need one of you to put the academy on lock down, i'll have to fight Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"When big D comes back, make sure to tell him to help me with getting these guys to stop destroying things."

"I'll put it on lock down, just let me know when your ready." The brown haired teen offered.

"Thanks uh-." Leo paused not really knowing the name of the young bionic teen.

"Brett, my names Brett." Leo nodded and walked to the cyber desk.

"I'm going to need you to push these buttons as soon as i get in there okay?" Leo showed Brett the buttons and then confirmed with him that he knew what to do.

"All right, see you guys in a bit." Leo walked into the training room and looked back one time then nodded towards Brett who pushed all the buttons then put the academy on lock down.

As soon as the door closed, Brett continued pushing buttons on the cyber desk.

"What are you doing?" Spin asked seeing as how Leo never told him to do more then what he's already done.

"I'm pulling up some cameras so that we can see what's going on in their." Brett responded.

Spin nodded and in a matter of seconds the screen was showing everyone the upcoming battle between the four siblings.

"Guys, you have to control your bionics." Leo told his siblings.

"We're...trying." Chase said in a struggling voice.

"Leo watch out." Adam warned as his plasma grenade came right towards him.

Leo jumped out of the way before the plasma grenade could touch him. "I don't understand, you guys have glitched before why's it so bad this time? It's like your actually trying to attack me."

As soon as Leo got up Bree super sped towards him and slammed him into the wall. "I'm so sorry Leo."

"Get off!" Leo screamed, Bree slowly got up and walked away but once he got in the middle of the room Bree slammed into him again.

"Leo are you okay." Adam went over to Leo to help him up but as soon as he put his arm out his eyes turned red.

"Oh no." Leo put his arm out to use his energy transference as soon as Adan's heat vision glitched.

Leo was holding that energy transference for a while but knew that soon it would be to much, there's only so much he could take.

"I need to help him." Brett got up from the cyber desk and walked towards the door.

"How are you going to get in there?" Spin asked. "The academies on lock down."

"I'll get in like this." Brett geo-leaped in the room after saying that too Spin.

"Be careful." The young brunette from earlier whispered.

Brett geo-leaped on the right side of Adam and pushed him out of the way before he could hurt Leo.

Leo threw the energy sphere away once the heat vision finally stopped blasting at him.

Brett offered his hand and Leo gracefully took it. "Thanks, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help."

"Thanks but trust me i can handle this all by my-." Leo was cut off before he could finish.

"Watch out!" Leo looked to the left and saw a blue laser bow heading for him which was stopped by Brett's orange laser shovel.

Brett hit Chase's laser bow upward disintegration it, then kicked Chase in the stomach sending him to the ground.

Leo looked over at Brett impressed, then Chase jumped up to the floor using his hands. "Leo, i can't control my body!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Brett groaned.

"How is this happening?" Leo was so confused sure they glitched but not like this.

"I think it's because we'be been using are bionics so much that we can no longer control our bodies!" Chase's laser bow appeared soon after he explained.

Brett held his laser shovel up once Chase started running towards him. "Here goes."

Brett geo-leaped in front of Chase and swung at the same time Chase did.

Leo was about to help Brett until he saw Adam get up and throw a blast wave at him. "Ahhhh." Leo yelled flying in the air.

Brett and Chase continued swing at each other left and right neither of them letting their opponent get the upper hand.

"This is has gone on long enough." Brett geo-leaped behind and hit Chase with his laser shovel.

Chase went stumbling towards the center but Brett geo-leaped in front of him again and swung his laser shovel sending Chase back to the end.

Before Brett could even think what to do next Bree super sped into him catching him by surprise.

"Sorry!" Bree said in an evil voice thanks to her vocal manipulation.

Adam walked up to Leo with glowing red eyes. "Adam stop, you have to control it."

"I...can't." Adam continued walking towards Leo so in turn Leo ran towards Adam, picked him up with his arm and threw him.

Adam slowly got up after being throw and shot out his heat vision and plasma grenades.

"He's using two abilities!?" Leo put his arm out and absorbed everything that was being thrown at him.

Leo threw the energy sphere at Adam who used his pressurized lung capacity so send the blast and Leo back.

Brett got up only to be smacked into by Bree's super speed and thrown into the wall by Chase's molecular kinesis.

"I need to help them! Brett's my brother and my best friend." The young girl yelled.

"How are you gonna get in there Julie?" Spin questioned.

"The same way my brother did." Julie then geo-leaped to the training room leaving a shocked Spin.

"What! Can everyone do that aside from us?" Spin complained, when Spin turned around everyone nodded.

Mr. Davenport stepped off the hydro loop just as Julie disappeared. "Hey guys what's going on, where's Adam, Bree, Case, and Leo?"

"Leo's in there fighting them off with Brett and Julie." Bob explained.

"What!?" Donald shouted.

"They need to get into their capsules quick otherwise they'll destroy them and the island." Spin chimed.

"I'm on it, take the academy off lock down." Donald took off leaving the soldiers to unlock the academy.

"Who are you!?" Leo asked once Julie got into the training room.

"Julie, i'm here to help Brett." Bree super sped over to Julie who kicked her and sent her flying.

Leo looked shocked at how powerful she was and Julie just smirked. "Some people have super strength, i have super kick."

Julie went for Bree who was one the ground but Bree turned invisible. "Okay then."

"Brett!" Julie geo-leaped in front of Brett who was about to get struck by Chase's laser bow, when Julie got in front of Brett she kicked Chase in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

"Guys over here!" Leo gestured the two to follow him to the stairs so they could think of a plan.

"We need to find a way to stop them." Leo spoke, once the two bionic teens reached him.

"How? We've never dealt with anything like this." Brett responded.

Just then all the doors and entrances opened. "What the."

"Guys, Mr. Davenports back." Spin yelled running into the room. "All you have to do is take them down and their capsules should be done in no time."

"Great thanks Spin, now get back in there." Spin smiled at Leo then ran back into the room.

"Okay guys, all we have to do is beat them Julie you take Bree, Brett you take Chase, i'll take Adam." Leo suggested.

"Got it!" Everyone ran out to finish the fight.

"Hey guys!" Leo yelled with both Brett and Julie on the left and right side of him. "Bring it on!"

Bree ran towards Julie who geo-leaped behind her and kicked her sending Bree into the wall causing her to groan and leaving her unconscious.

Leo dodged all of Adam's attacks, the heat visions, plasma grenades, etc. and once he reached Adam he picked him up with his right arm. "Sorry about this Adam." Leo threw Adam across the room taking him out as soon as he hit one of the walls.

Chase and Brett were evenly battling with their laser weapons until Brett gained the upper hand. Brett jumped back as soon as Chase swung at him rolled on the ground until he was behind Chase and hit him with the laser shovel. "Yes!"

Everyone high-fives thinking the battle was over until Chase get's up and levitates Brett with his molecular kinesis.

"Oh no, he's still up." Leo points out.

"Let me go!" Brett yells.

"I can't control it." Chase shoots back.

"I got an idea." Julie geo-leaps behind Chase and nods for Leo to make a move.

Leo nods back as a plan comes to his head. "Hey Chase."

As soon as Chase looks at Leo, Leo throws a laser sphere at him sending him flying into Julie who kicks him and sends him towards Leo who ducks causing Chase to land in the wall behind him.

Brett lands on the ground instantly being picked up by Leo and Julie. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Brett straightens out his shirt and everyone high fives, again.

Mr. Davenport comes with a big smile on his face. "Okay guys i fixed their whoa! What happened in here?"

"We stopped Adam, Bree, and Chase thanks to these two." Leo smiles at the two bionic teens who smile back.

"Okay, well get them into their capsule." Everyone nods and proceeds to get Adam, Bree, and Chase to their capsules.

_Later on, in the dormitory._

Davenport walks away from the capsules where the bionic teens are sleeping and heads towards Leo with a smile. "Looks like you really stepped up today Leo."

Leo who was now back in yellow uniform smiled. "Yeah, good enough to become a mentor or move up a color?"

"Nobodies bumping a color, but you can assist me if you want." Leo looked like he was thinking about it until Brett and Julie walked in, in orange uniforms.

"Hey Mr, Davenport thanks for the new colors." Leo gaped at the sight of this remembering what Mr. Davenport had just said.

"I thought you said no one was moving up a color." Leo asked.

"Uh, i'll be over there." Mr. Davenport walked away leaving only Leo and the two bionic students.

"Even though you didn't move up a color i still think you did good today Leo." Julie says with a smile.

"Thanks you too." Leo and Julie smile at each other and stare for quite a while.

"Ew, please don't kiss." Brett calls out. Julie looks down and her cheeks turn red, and Leo also looks down.

* * *

Adam, Bree, and Chase wake up to the sound of an explosion. "What's that noise?" Adam asks, stepping out of his capsule.

Chase notices Leo and points. "Look."

Every looks over at Leo and see him throwing laser spheres all over the dormitory.

"He's sleep walking, Mr. Davenport must not have fixed his capsule." Chase figured.

"What do we do?" Adam asks.

"I don't know, but when you figure it out let me know." Bree super speeds out of the living quarters leaving only Adam, Chase, and Leo.

"Me too." Adam says, running out the same way Bree did.

Chase looks at Leo unimpressed with his siblings until a laser sphere comes hurdling towards him. "Ahh!"Chase ducks the laser sphere then runs out like his siblings.

* * *

**So, how did you guys feel about this chapter? I'm not sure how i feel but i hope you guys enjoy it. How about the new characters are they yay or nay? Next episode will be Leo's Spark which is already halfway written, so stay tuned!**


	4. Leo's Spark

**This came out a lot faster then i expected i mean wow! I got this done in three days! I really hope you guys enjoyed everything thus far. I know i normally update on Tuesday but i released this one sooner because 1. One of my favorite chapters and 2. Because i didn't update last week so this is making up for it. Enjoy!**

**KimDavenport: Thanks for the review. Everyone check out my good friend here's stories, she's a great writer!**

**Danger Lover: Thank you, i didn't think that chapter was that impressive so it's awesome to see that you liked it. Here's your update : ).**

**pheonixfire: Cool name, and thanks for the review i thought it was a good idea too.**

**DisneyChannelLover: Thanks so much for the review, so far you've review on all my chapters and your reviews always put a smile on my face. I updated sooner then normal and i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 3: Leo's Spark

"...But Mr. Davenport that's not fair!" Spin followed Mr. Davenport through the academy, beyond upset.

"Spin, i don't want to hear it." Davenport continued walking, never once looking back.

"But your not even letting me explain!"

"What's their to explain, you took off on an unauthorized mission that's why you got demoted."

"But-" Before Spin could continue, he was cut off by Mr. Davenport.

"That's final." Davenport walked away leaving a fuming Spin.

"Trust me it's not worth begging. I've been trying to bump up from bionic bumble bee since the first day." Leo says, walking up to him.

"Big D told me i would move up a color but i guess he changed his mind."

"This is all your fault!" Spin yells.

"Me? What did i do?" Leo asked.

"If you weren't such a show off, i wouldn't have to prove myself!" Spin walks away leaving a shocked Leo.

"Well!"

**Season 4 theme song... **

* * *

Brett was in the training room practicing with his laser shovel when Spin walked in.

"Hey Brett." Spin waved with a sad look.

"Hey Spin, why the sad look?" Brett looked at Spin and continued practicing on the dummy.

"I asked Mr. Davenport to bump me back up to intermediate level, but he said no." Spin explained.

"Well you did go on a mission alone, that probably wasn't a smart idea." Brett reasoned, no longer practicing on the dummy.

"I just wanted to prove my self, Leo's not even fully bionic but somehow he got to go on a mission and i didn't."

"Well you heard Chase, both Leo and Sebastian had excelled in their training that week that's why they got to go on the mission." Brett tried to explain.

"But still, Leo and Sebastian weren't the only ones training hard. Sebastian even turned out to be evil." Spin tried.

"Sorry man." Brett patted Spin and walked out the training room.

_Meanwhile, in the living quarters._

"Yes, Yes okay, see you soon, alright bye." Leo hung up his phone just as Bree entered the quarters.

"Who were you talking to Leo? Was that Shelley again?" Bree wanted to make sure that Leo wasn't talking to Shelley again, especially because she made the effort to not talk to Liam.

"No, it was Janelle we have plans to hang out tomorrow." Leo assured.

"Oh really? How do you think Julie will take it?" Bree asked, almost everyone at the academy knew about Julie's feelings towards him.

"What do you mean?" Leo apparently was one of the few people who didn't know about Julie's feelings for him.

"Well she likes you, don't you think she'll be a little jealous." Bree explained.

"Oh she does not like me, and if she did who could blame her i have good looks and charisma." Leo walked away with a smile, leaving Bree to smile and shake her head.

Brett walked by the training room and noticed Chase. "Hey Chase, What's up?"

"I'm setting up the next battle for the bionic battle. It's actually your turn." Chase answered.

"Really?" Brett asked, he didn't really want to battle mainly because he didn't know who to battle.

"Yeah, so who would you like to go against."

"I'm not sure yet, is it alright if i think it over?" Chase nodded, then Brett left to think on who to battle.

"Did i over hear you say it's Brett's turn to choose the next battle?" Spin asked Chase, walking in from the common area.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." Chase nodded and walked away leaving a smirking Spin.

"I know who your next opponent will be Brett."

_The next day..._

Leo walked towards the hydro loop in his clothes. He was wearing red shoes, khakis, and a red hoodie.

Julie smiled as soon as she saw Leo in the common area. "Hey Leo, you look great!"

"Thanks, you too." Leo replied, even though she was just wearing her normal everyday uniform.

Adam stepped off the hydro loop in his normal clothes with a worried look on his face. "Have either of you seen Otis!? Fluffy, about this high, answers to Otis."

"Adam, we know what Otis looks like." Julie chuckled.

"Yeah, you don't have to describe him. Besides, wasn't Otis with you?" Leo added. Douglas had given the dogs to the Krane's, which is still weird to say because of Victor Krane but anyways the Krane's have been letting the bionic team see Otis whenever they felt like it.

"Well he was bu...i got an idea, i'll take Mr. Davenports Daven-Copter i'll find Otis in a matter of seconds." Adam took off towards the door that was recently carbonized by Lexi and headed to the dormitory.

"Hey guys." Davenport greeted as he and Bree walked in.

"Why are you all dressed up Leo?" Donald question.

"I'm going on a date with Janelle." Bree looked over to Julie feeling bad for her as Julie looked down, almost ready to cry.

"Before you try to stop me, Adam took your Daven-Copter." Leo brought up a different topic so that he could go on his date.

"What!?" Everyone looked outside the previously destroyed window and saw Adam take off in the Copter.

"Oh know this is bad, i gotta find Chase." Donald took off to find Chase and to get his helicopter back.

"Well i'm off, see you guys when i get back." Leo got into the hydro loop and sped to the mainland leaving only Bree and Julie in the room.

"I'm sorry about Leo." Bree comforted.

"It's fine." Julie assured.

"Do you want me too see if he likes you?" Bree asked, trying to give any support she could.

Julie immediately perked up at Bree's suggestion. "Yes, could you please?"

"I'll see what i can do." Bree promised walking off.

_Later on..._

Brett walked by the hydro loop tunnel as Spin came running. "Oh their you are, i've been looking all over for you."

"Really? For what?" Brett asked, walking up to the bionic ballerina.

"I heard Leo talking bad about you and Julie." Spin answered with a smile, he knew he would get Leo back and now he's going to get to watch Brett beat the living crap out of Leo.

"What? Leo wouldn't do that he's one of my best friends." Brett replied, sounding a lot like Chase when he was referring to Sebastian.

"Oh he said it, he said you guys shouldn't have even been promoted because you guys are the weakest and stupidest bionic teenagers here."

"He said that?" Brett replied, shocked.

"Well he said with the exception of Bob." Brett looked angry at the information he just received.

"I bet you want to get back it him huh?" Spin asked with a smirk.

"Yep." Brett simply answered.

"To bad it isn't your turn to pick the bionic battle otherwise you could choose to go against Leo." Spin suggested, knowing that it was in fact Brett's turn to choose.

Chase walked passed them heading for the training room as if on time.

"Hey Chase can i speak to you for a moment?" Brett asked.

"Yeah make it quick, i gotta help Mr. Davenport get Adam before he crashes his helicopter or something." Chase explained.

"I figured out who i want to go against in the tournament...Leo." Brett said.

"All right, i'll write that down when i can right now i gotta take care of something." Chase took off to go help Mr. Davenport as soon as they were done talking.

"I'm gonna go train." Brett walked off to practice for his battle with Leo and Spin just stood there with a smile. "Looks like i got another person trapped in the Spin cycle."

Bree paced around the head quarters slightly nervous, she wanted to know if Leo had feelings for Julie, for Julie's sake but she didn't know if her idea was a good one.

After debating with herself for about 10 minutes, Bree decided to just go with her plan and call Leo.

After the third ring Leo picked up. "Hello?"

Leo was standing outside the same burger joint that Adam, Bree, and Chase had taken the students previously (Left Behind) waiting for Janelle.

"Leo i need you to get to the academy quickly!" Bree yelled into the phone.

"What why!? Janelle will be here any moment." Leo argued.

"It's um..." Bree was starting to get nervous, could she really go through with this lie.

"It's Julie, she's hurt badly and there's "red paint" everywhere she wants to see you now."

"... Leo, hello you there?" Leo hadn't said anything and Bree started to get nervous.

"I'm on my way." Leo hung up his phone and made a dash for the hydro loop. As much as he loved Janelle, and really wanted to spend time with her. Julie meant so much to him, when he heard about her getting hurt his heart sank. Their was no way he was gonna miss out on seeing her.

Julie walked into the living quarters just as Bree got off the phone. "Hey Bree, did you find out if Leo likes me?"

Bree wasn't fully sure yet but thought the answer was clear. "I think he does, i'm gonna ask him again when he get's here."

"Thanks Bree." Julie gave Bree a quick hug then exited the living quarters.

_At the living quarters at a different time.._

Chase strapped on his jet wing suit while walking behind Mr. Davenport.

"Okay Chase now before you get out there, please be careful with my suit it's the newest model." Mr. Davenport had to create a new Jet Wing thanks to Adam who dropped it out of plane to save Bob.

"Don't worry Mr. Davenport, i'll have Adam and Otis back in no time." Chase assured.

Chase and Donald turned to head out of the living quarters when Otis barked from the couch. "Otis!"

"_Chase!" _Adam called from Chase's ear piece.

"What is it Adam?" Chase replied.

"_Is it bad if one of the thingies at the top of the helicopter falls off?"_ Chase immediately panicked after hearing what happened to the helicopter.

"What! Adam sit tight i'll be there in a second!" Chase turned his ear piece off and grabbed a few parachutes.

"I'm going to save Adam, you bring Otis back home." Chase left leaving only Donald and Otis.

"Alright let's go, i got a lot of flawless work to do." Otis hopped off the couch and went for the exit but peed on Mr. Davenports shoes before heading out.

"Well that's just great..."

* * *

Leo stepped off the hydro loop with a worried look, looking for Bree or Julie.

Leo was about to head to the training room when Julie walked out. "Oh, hey Leo." She says with a smile.

Leo was utterly confused, didn't Bree say she was hurt? "Julie?"

"Uh, yeah?" Julie replies confusedly at his confusion.

"Are you all right? Bree said-." Leo was about to explain what Bree had told him, but was interrupted when Bree walked in the room.

"Oh hey Leo! Can i, talk to you for a second?"

"I think that's a good idea." Leo responded, looking forward too an explanation.

The duo walked into the training room and then Bree spoke up. "Okay, we're out of hearing range."

"Please explain what is going on, i could have sworn that you said Julie was hurt." Leo exclaimed.

"I did say that." Bree calmly replied.

Leo looked at Bree wide eyed. "Well? She doesn't look injured to me."

"Leo, Julie likes you." Bree started.

"Well i do have the looks." Leo says with a smile.

Bree rolled her eyes and continued. "And you like her too."

"What are you-."

"Think about it Leo, Janelle is the only person you've liked. And you came all this way just to see Julie." Bree explained.

"Wow, i never thought about it like that. When you told me that Julie was hurt, my heart sank." Leo then knew about his feelings for Julie.

"I think you're right Bree, i do like Julie." Leo concluded.

At that moment Leo's phone rang and his eyes widened. "Oh no! It's Janelle!"

"Good luck with that." Bree super sped out the room leaving Leo and an angry Janelle.

Brett kick flipped off the dummy and when he landed he activated his orange laser shovel. Brett swung his shovel at the dummies head, ripping it off and sending it across the training room.

Brett geo-leaped away from the dummy then used his pyro kinesis on the dummy, as if it hadn't endured enough pain.

"Wow, looks like your training is going well. I assume you'll be using these moves on Leo?" An impressed Spin asked.

"Oh definitely, Leo is not going to get away with talking badly about me and my sister." Brett explained.

"Cool. I wish Chase would hurry and get back." Spin whispered the last part to himself.

The Daven-Copter was flying wildly in the sky when Chase was approaching it with the jet wing. "Oh Adam, what did you do this time?" Chase muttered.

Chase flew to the passenger side of the helicopter and landed on the steps making sure to stay low enough too not get hit by one of the razor blades.

Chase knocked on the door to let Adam know to let him in, but much to his surprise instead of Adam opening the door like a normal person he inhaled and Chase knew what was coming next. "Adam, what are you doing."

Adam used his pressurized lung capacity to blow the door open and once it was open, the door hit Chase and sent him falling down along with it.

Chase was falling all the way down to the bottom of the ocean, normally he would have recovered by now but he was a bit caught off guard by what Adam did. Once he fully registered that he was gonna land in the water, Chase turned the jet wings upwards and his feet skidded across the water as he headed back up to the Daven-Copter.

When Chase got to the Daven-Copter, the door was already opened so he easily slid into the passenger side.

Adam gave Chase a guilty look when he stepped in. "Sorry."

"Adam, what did you do to the helicopter?" Chase was confused, which was rare if your hands even touched the helicopter they'd be sliced. So how exactly was Adam able to damage this thing?

"I saw a bird flying above the helicopter, no not one two, or was it twenty?" Chase rolled his eyes, as Adam continued to talk.

"Anyways, i thought i was being attacked so i used my heat vision to destroy it."

"And?" Chase questioned.

"I accidentally hit one of those spinning things at the top and now the helicopter is going hay wire."

"Hay wire, wow I've spent way to much time around you." Adam exclaimed.

Chase sighed and ripped off the jet wing to grab the parachutes. "Grab onto me and i'll fly us out, but be gentle-." Adam ran onto Chase but ended up falling out of the plain taking the jet wing with him and heading straight for the ocean.

"Adam!" Chase sighed but put on a parachute and jumped to save Adam. "Ahhhh!"

_At the common area..._

Adam and Chase stepped off the hydro loop, wet and with towels around their necks.

Bree, Julie, and Leo who was now back in his student uniform, were already in the common area and broke into laughter at the sight of their bionic siblings/friends.

"Oh man, what happened to you guys." Leo asked, still laughing.

Chase gritted his teeth. "I don't, want to talk about it."

Brett walked into the common area instantly being greeted by Leo. "Oh, hey Brett."

Brett gave Leo an angry look, ignored him and went to talk to Chase. "Chase, have you set up the battle yet?"

"Not yet, Adam and i just got back." Chase gestured to him and his brother after explaining.

"But as soon as we get dry i promise i'll set it up."

"Thanks." Brett geo-leaped away not wanting to engage into a conversation with Leo.

Chase started walking to the living quarters until he was stopped by Adam. "Wait!"

"What?"

"We forgot Otis! Come on!" Adam started running to the hydro loop and Chase tried to stop him.

"Adam no he's already...here." Adam had already taken off, Chase just sighed and walked to the dormitory.

"What was that about?" Leo asked, as the three bionic teens left.

"Just Adam being...Adam." Bree responded.

"No i mean with Chase and Brett." Leo explained.

"Yeah did you see the way he looked at you? I've never seen him look so mad." Julie added.

"I'll go talk to Chase, you talk to Brett." Leo went off to find Chase and Julie went to find Brett.

"Okay, i'll just stay here!" Bree called out when her friend and brother left.

"I wonder what Caitlin is doing." Bree whipped out her phone and started texting her Mission Creek friend.

"Hey! Brett!" Brett was doing push ups when Julie walked in the training area.

"Oh, hey Julie." Brett simply replied.

"Are you okay? You looked a little upset earlier."

"That's because i am upset." Brett explained.

"Why?" Julie questioned.

"Why, because of our so called friend Leo." Brett vaguely answered.

"Leo, what did Leo do?"

"You haven't heard?" Brett questioned.

Julie had a feeling that whatever it was wasn't going to be good. "Heard what?"

"What Leo said about us." Julie stared at Brett silently telling him to continue.

"He said that you and i should never have been promoted because we're the stupidest and weakest bionic teenagers here." Brett answered through gritted teeth.

"There's no way Leo said that." Julie denied, she knew Leo he would never have said that. But deep down she thought, what if he actually did say that.

"Yeah, i thought so too." Brett coldly responded.

"But it's okay, because i challenged Leo to the bionic battle today."

Julie's eyes widened. "You what!?" She demanded.

She liked Leo a lot, but their was no way he could beat Brett he only has a bionic arm.

"Yep, it should be only in a matter of minutes. See you when the battle starts." Brett smirked, and walked away to prepare for his upcoming battle.

_In the living quarters..._

"Hey Chase." Leo greeted, running into the dormitory.

"Oh, hey Leo what's up." Chase greeted back.

"What were you and Brett talking about?" Leo asked which flashed a light bolb in Chase's head.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Leo. Brett challenged you to the bionic battle." Leo's eyes widened at the sound of that.

"What! Why?" Leo questioned, horrified.

"I don't know, it's his turn to choose. Be down there in an hour i'll have the battle set up by then." Chase jogged out the head quarters leaving a stunned Leo.

_Later on, training room._

"Leo!" Julie ran up to Leo when he came into the training room.

"Hey." Leo responded.

"My brother challenged you to the bionic battle." Julie informed.

Leo sighed."Yeah i know, Chase told me."

"Okay, settle down everyone." Bree announced.

Adam, Bree, and Chase were on the stairs in the training room, they were gonna watch Leo's second bionic battle.

"The bionic battle is about to begin." Chase added.

"Leo you ready?" Chase asked.

Everyone moved up the steps except Brett, who was standing across from Leo.

Leo nodded. "Go stand with everyone else, i'll be fine." Leo assured.

"Ready Brett?" Brett nodded, ready to take on Leo.

"Alright, good luck Leo." Chase said.

"He'll need it." Adam whispered.

Chase rung the bell signaling that the battle was starting.

Leo and Brett got ready to battle while everyone that was watching chanted battle. "Battle, Battle, Battle!"

"Brett are you made at me?" Leo tried asking, Brett ignored Leo's question and activated his orange laser shovel.

"Brett stop!" Julie knew that Brett would hurt Leo and she didn't want to see that happening.

Brett ignored Leo and swung at him, in turn Leo used his bionic arm too hit it away.

Julie ran up to Brett and tugged his arm. "I said stop it Brett!"

Brett deactivated his laser shovel and looked at his sister with anger. "Back off Julie! Why don't you just mind your business!"

"Don't talk to her like that." Leo defended walking towards Brett who threw a fireball at Leo.

"Brett please."

Fed up with his sister, Brett shoved her off. "I said no! Why do you care about this idiot anyways!"

"I said don't talk to her like that." Leo planned to throw a laser sphere at Brett but instead threw electric at him, sending him flying back.

"Whoa, what the-."

"I think he unlocked a new ability." Chase exclaimed.

Leo's arm then had sparks flowing through it and it looked like he was having a muscle spasm.

Electricity was being thrown everywhere and Leo couldn't do anything about it. "Uh, guys! Help!"

"What's going on?" Adam asked, ducking the electricity that went hurdling to his head.

"Since Leo isn't use to the ability, he must be glitching." Chase dodged one of Leo's thunders and so did his siblings.

"Maybe we should get him to his capsule, if his bionics arm is in his capsule maybe it'll stop him from glitching." Bree suggested.

"Good idea." Chase agreed, dodging another one of Leo's lightning fingers.

"I'll run him up to the lab." Bree super sped over to Leo so she could get him in his capsule, but once she touched Leo she felt the sparks of electricity touch her body.

"Bree!" Adam yelled, running over to check if his sister was okay.

"Brett, i need you to geo-leap Leo to the lab." Chase said, running over to the bionic teen.

"Why should i?" Brett shot back, dodging one of Leo's lightning fingers.

"Look, i don't know what you have against Leo, but if the tables were turned he'd help you." Chase ducked one of Leo's lightning fingers and that's when Julie came by.

"I can get him up there." Julie geo-leaped to Leo, touched him and soon they were no longer in sight.

"Well that works." Chase commented.

* * *

Leo looked at his arm in adoration.

"Looks like you've unlocked a hidden ability, electrokinesis." Donald explained.

"Yeah, i just became that much more awesome." Leo exclaimed with a smile.

"Not as awesome as me." Donald chimed.

"Sure Big D." Leo got up and walked out the dormitory.

_Common Area..._

"Hey Brett!" Leo called out, seeing his friend.

"Go away Leo." Brett warned.

"What's wrong Brett, i thought we were friends." Leo asked, seeing as his friend barely wanted to talk to him.

"I heard what you said, that Julie and I were worthless and that we shouldn't have been promoted."

Leo was confused. "What? Why would i say that?"

"I don't know you tell me." Brett shot back.

Leo sighed. "Who told you i said that?"

"Spin-." And that's when it clicked into Brett that he had been tricked.

"Wait, Spin was mad at you today." Brett realized.

"Well, it looks like you've been tricked."

Spin walked into the room right after the duo figured out what had happened.

"Anything you want to explain ballerina?" Leo challenged.

"Uh." Spin took of leaving Brett and Leo.

"Ready to get him?"

Leo smirked. "Of course." With that note, Brett and Leo took off to get Spin.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! It was my favorite and best one by far in my opinion. Was Brett and Julie's talk about Leo fine, when i was writing that i accidentally logged out of my account and had to log in and rewrite that whole scene. I was going off of memory and i ended up not liking it that much. Anyways thanks for reading, next chapter will be a battle between siblings. Until then!**


	5. A Battle Between Siblings

**I am back, with another chapter! I just love writing this story. I am so sorry it took me so long to update, my internet got messed up and then when I got my internet back up. I couldn't get myself to finish it, so sorry. By the way, I started writing this before Bionic Rebellion. So Douglas doesn't know about Bob and Spin yet.**

**DisneyChannelLover: You're not late : ). Thanks, I will continue. I have never, nor will I ever abandon a story. As you can probably tell, I may take a while to update sometimes. Thanks again, I try to keep them as in character as possible. Thanks again, again for every review! **

**KimDavenport: Thanks, I try my best. Yeah, I didn't want to do it all in one chapter because that wouldn't have happened in the show. Plus, I'm keeping them friends for a special moment.**

**phoenixfire: Yeah, you never get to see him interact with people other then the main 3 and Bob and Spin. I've updated! I am so sorry for the wait, I'm glad your eager to see more!**

**Redstone ghast: Thanks so much! I hope to read your story soon!**

**Guest: I updated! Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Episode 4: A battle between siblings

Krane was walking in a previous seen basement. (Douglas basement from bionic showdown.)

"Soon enough I'll have my revenge on those fools." Krane continued walking until he spotted a pile of rocks.

Krane walked over to the rocks and began throwing them out of the way with his molecular kinesis.

Krane spotted a robotic hand sticking out and walked over to it.

An evil smirk appeared on his face "Hahahaha, what do we have here?"

**Season 4 theme song...**

* * *

Leo walked into his house with Adam, Bree, Bob, Chase, and Spin behind him. "And this... is our home!" Leo introduced his house to Spin and Bob once he opened the door.

Unlike at the academy, everyone was in their normal clothes instead of in their uniforms.

"Whoa, I've never seen a house look so big and neat before." Bob said, looking around.

"Well, ever since I fixed that hole in the ceiling that you and Adam caused, I am keeping this place as neat as possible." Donald stated.

Leo nodded and walked past the couch only to be blocked by Donald. "No shoes in the house."

Spin started taking off his shoes still looking around. "So, this is why your mom married him."

"No, I married him because I love him." Tasha answered, walking down the stairs.

Donald smiled at Tasha and pulled her into a hug.

Donald leaned in to kiss his wife but was stopped by everyone yelling. "Ew! No, do that on your own time!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah, it's gross seeing old people kiss!" Adam agreed.

"Adam!" Chase yelled at Adam's insensitivity.

"So Bree, I was thinking maybe you should show me around the house preferably to your room." Bob walked over to Bree with a smile.

Bree shook her head and walked over to her brothers.

Chase came up with an idea once Bree joined him. "I have an idea, how about we show them the lab!" Everyone nodded and started heading towards the basement.

"Wait, who's watching the academy!?" Donald asked.

"Perry!" Adam yelled back.

Donald gave a nervous look and ran out the house.

The 6 bionic kids reach the final floor and enter the lab.

"This is where we've lived the past three years." Chase introduced, continuing to lead the group through the lab.

"A basement?" Spin, asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm so happy to not be in this place." Bree spoke, once they fully entered the lab.

"Yeah, we noticed slob." Leo mumbled. Referring to how messy she was being at the academy.

"But you guys have a really big house, why do you live down...here." Spin through his hands out to prove his point.

"Goes to show how cheap big D is."

"Hello losers." Eddy appeared on the wall with a smile.

"Uggghhh." The four bionic teens groaned.

"Who's that?" Bob asked.

"Mr. Davenports annoying old friend." Adam answered.

"Hey!" Eddy yelled, slightly offended.

"Hey guys." Douglas walked in from the other side of the room.

"What's he doing here." Chase points to Eddy to show Douglas who he was referring too.

"Oh I, fixed him up."

"What!" Everyone but Spin and Bob yelled.

"Why would you do that!?" Leo was now in Douglas's face.

"It get's boring down here okay!?" Douglas yells back.

"Your mom barely let's me do anything in here, it's like she has a problem with me living here."

Adam, Bree, and Chase looked at Leo, remembering the events in Bionic House Party when he told them that Tasha had a problem with them living there.

"What! no way..that is, ridiculous." Leo defended, everyone knew he was lying though.

"So, who are these two?" Douglas asked, pointing to Spin and Bob.

"Oh, this is Bob." Chase answered.

"I named him myself." Adam added with a smile.

Douglas nodded and everyone continued on.

"And this, is Spin." Chase concluded.

"Spin, why do they call you Spin?" Douglas never heard anyone named Spin before.

"Because I can-" Before Spin could demonstrate why, Chase interrupted him.

"Because he can super spin." Chase answered.

"Wow, way to ruin the moment!" Spin was really looking forward to showing his ability.

"What's super spinning?" Douglas asked.

"It's-." Chase started until everyone cut him off.

"Shut it!"

"Anyways allow me to demonstrate." Spin stood in the middle of everyone and used his signature bionic ability.

"Wow, so I guess this is one of the abilities Krane created." Douglas was impressed.

"And what can you do?"

"I have super strength and I'm the only student who can levitate." Bob demonstrated his ability after concluding what he could do.

On the way down from his levitation, Bob fell on his butt.

"Whoa Bob, are you okay?" Adam picked up Bob after the young bionic kid fell.

"Yeah, it's just that sometimes it get's scary up there."

Donald stepped off the hydro loop just as Perry ran into the common room.

"Just cause you're all bionic doesn't mean I'm scared of you!" Just then heat visions were shot at her cutting off the top of her hair.

"Ahh!" Donald yelled noticing her hair.

"What?" Perry was completely oblivious too her hair being cut off.

"Oh nothing, you just might want to do something with your hair." Perry touched the top of her hair and winced after feeling how hot it was.

_In the downstairs lab..._

"And what's that?" Bob asked for the 9th time.

Douglas had his hands in his hair. "Thermal. Blaster. Bob."

Spin shook his head at his friend. "I think Adam's rubbing off on you in a bad way."

Bree walked up to the trio no longer texting. "Oh trust me, I've been saying that for weeks."

"You can deny it all you want baby, but I know you like me." Bob reassured.

"That's never gonna happen Bob." Bree said, walking away.

Bob turned around and looked at the thermal blaster. "Oooh, what's that?"

Spin walked away not wanting to hear this conversation for the 10th time.

"Wow, he is not the brightest crayon in the box." Eddy added.

"Hey Bree, where are you going?" Chase asked, once his sister left.

"Leo and I are going to Mission Creek High to see the school, Janelle, and a few of my friends." Bree explained.

Chase's eyes widened. "You guys can't go there, Mr. Davenport specifically said to stay here."

"That's why we're not gonna tell him genius." Bree walked away, leaving Chase and his deep thoughts.

"Chase I'm about to leave too, good luck with Adam, Bob, and Spin." Douglas patted Chase on the shoulder and left the lab.

_At Krane's warehouse..._

"..Impressive." Krane stepped away from his computer and looked at the machine in front of him.

"You're name is Marcus, and you have quite the abilities." Krane said, examining the piece of scrap metal in front of him.

"Somehow, it looks like your chip has room for even more abilities. Just like me, you can have any bionic ability you desire." Krane explained to the unresponsive android.

"I'm going to recreate you and make you the ultimate bionic soldier." Krane got up and walked towards his computer with an evil laugh.

"It's time to bring you back to life...Marcus."

* * *

Bree and Leo entered their former school known as Mission Creek High.

Bree was wearing her normal clothes while Leo, was wearing his mission suit.

Bree looked at her brother and rolled her eyes. "Leo, Mr. Davenport said you're only suppose to wear that suit on missions."

"Oh come on Bree, I just want to show everyone here that I'm part of the team." Leo defended.

"Hey ladies." Leo nodded his head to two teenagers who giggled and walked away.

Bree crossed her arms. "Leo, take it off."

"Fine! Good thing I keep some spare clothes at the library." Bree gave Leo a look, and he immediately responded.

"Don't know why I said that." On that final note, Leo went up the stairs to get some normal clothes.

_At the lab..._

"Adam, do you think you could melt glass?" Bob asked the bionic super hero.

"Probably, I can break and melt everything." Adam explained.

"Have you ever tried melting your capsule?" Bob asked.

"No. But that's a good idea, let's do that!" Adam walked towards his capsule with Bob close by.

"You can't melt glass, and why don't either of you know that?" Spin said.

"You don't know that!" Adam shot back.

"He's right, you can't break glass. Sometimes I wonder why you're even on the team." Chase responded going back to typing on the cyber desk.

"Because if it were just you and Bree the team would be doomed." Adam simply responded.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chase responded. No longer typing on the cyber desk.

"It's been three years, do you still not get it?" Adam questioned.

"Get what?" Chase asked. Now standing up.

"All you do is boss people around, Bree and I do all the work." Adam coldly shot back.

"Even Leo does more then you, and he just joined the team." Adam added.

Bob and Spin looked at each other, not sure if they should interfere with their argument or not.

"I could do anything you could do on a mission." Chase retorted.

"Ha ha, I'd love to see you try. You can't even beat me in a fight." Adam mocked.

"We'll just have to see about that." Chase held out his arm and a blue laser bow appeared.

Bob and Spin took a step back knowing that this would end in a brawl.

Adam chuckled. "Trust me Chase, you don't want to do this."

Chase swung his bow around to show Adam that he was not backing down. "Round two?"

"Bring it on." Was Adam's response. The two brothers were about to engage in the ultimate brother battle.

_At the academy..._

Mr. Davenport and Perry ran through the academy, running from fire balls, laser visions, everything.

"Why are they attacking us!?" Donald exclaimed. As he and Perry came to a stop.

"I don't know! Why do you always assume me!?" Mr. Davenport gave her a look that showed that it was pretty obvious why.

"Ahh" Donald screamed when a laser vision zoomed past his head.

"You guys almost shaved my amazing hair!" Donald panicked.

"That's it you are all going back to yellow!" Donald threatened.

"Get the round one!" The students chanted, approaching the two adults.

"What did you do!?" Donald questioned, again.

"Nothing!" Perry defended.

A group of students entered the room, eyes glowing. Donald and Perry immediately took off, not wanting to be fried one bit.

_At the school..._

Bree was in the main hallway when she heard screaming coming from the gym. "NO, no, Dooley stop! Stoooppp!"

The sound of a laser sphere being thrown was heard from the other side of the door, and soon came out Trent.

Trent ran out of the room but stopped when he saw, Bree. "No! Stay away from me freak!"

Trent ran around Bree and fled up stairs.

Leo came out of the gym soon after, laughing hysterically.

"Leo, what happened?" Bree asked.

"Well, you know how, Trent has been picking on me these past few years?" Leo brought up.

"Yeah." Bree nodded.

"Well, I decided it was time for some pay back." Leo responded, chuckling.

"Leo, you can not use your bionics on him." Bree said.

"I'm not using them on him. I'm using them near him." Leo defended.

"Leo, no more using your bionics on him." Bree ordered.

Leo sighed. "Fine, I won't use my laser sphere's on him."

"Promise?" Bree asked in a demanding tone.

"Promise." Leo responded.

"Good, now let's go to the cafeteria to see some friends." Bree suggested, walking towards the lunch room.

"Be there in a second." Leo called out.

When Bree was out of sight, Leo started talking to himself. "I promised that I wouldn't use my laser sphere's, but I didn't say anything about using my super strength.

Leo smiled to himself, then took off to go find his former bully.

_In the lab..._

Bob and Spin were hiding behind one of the cyber desks as chairs and everything was thrown across the room.

Adam picked Chase up and threw him across the room.

"Ouch." Bob and Spin commented.

"That's gotta hurt" Spin added.

Chase quickly got up and used his molecular kinesis to throw Adam into the wall.

"Ouch." Bob and Spin said once again.

"You guys should stop." Spin said.

"Yeah, what's so fun about wrestling anyways?" Bob questioned.

The two brothers must have been completely focused on the battle, because neither of them stopped or turned to the two bionic kids.

Adam got up and activated his heat vision on Chase, who activated his shield just in time.

Chase started slowly walking towards his brother, who never stopped his heat vision.

Once Chase got close enough, he moved to the side and activated his laser bow.

As soon as Adam looked to Chase, Chase hit Adam with his laser bow which caused Adam to fall.

Adam turned around, infuriated. Adam got up from the ground, picked up Chase, and threw him on the cyber desk.

Chase slid off the cyber desk, causing everything that was on it to fall as well.

"Bob, this is getting out of hand." Spin spoke, seeing how intense the battle was getting.

"What do we do?" Bob asked.

"Bree and Leo are gone." Spin reminded.

"Wait, Douglas should be here. Let's go get him before this get's worse." Spin suggested.

"Good idea. I need to ask him what this is anyways." Bob said pointing to the thermal blaster.

"That's a thermal blaster Bob. Douglas told you like ten times." Spin answered.

"Oh right, let's go." Spin rolled his eyes, then took off upstairs with Bob.

_At Mission Creek High..._

Bree walked out of the cafeteria, and into the main hall. "Leo still isn't back yet?"

Bree caught Janelle at her locker, talking with some friends and walked up to her.

"Hey, Janelle." Bree greeted. Janelle's friends looked at, Bree. Then walked away.

"Hey, Bree." Janelle responded.

"Have you seen Leo?" Bree asked.

"Not since this morning, Leo's been torturing Trent all day." Janelle responded. Annoyance clearly laced in her voice.

"Still?" Bree questioned.

Janelle sighed and then nodded. "You can't really blame him though, Trent has been bullying Leo for three years."

Bree was still a little upset. Leo promised that he wouldn't continue hurting, Trent. And he's bionic, he shouldn't be miss using his abilities like this.

Trent came running from the stairs soon after. "Dooley, stop! Somebody help!"

Leo came into view soon after and threw a football with his bionic arm.

The football zoomed past Trent's head and crashed into one of the door windows.

"Oops." Leo commented.

"Leo! You said you were gonna stop messing with him!" Bree yelled.

"No, I said I was gonna stop using my laser sphere's on him." Leo corrected. Now walking down the stairs.

"Leo, stop. Torturing him." Bree ordered.

"No, he's been kicking my butt for three years. It's time for some pay back." Leo replied. Walking off to look for Trent.

Leo only walked about three feet away when Bree super sped over to him and tripped him off his feet.

"What the heck!" Leo yelled! Getting up from the ground.

"Stop messing with him, or else." Bree warned.

"Or else what? You're gonna run circles around me like, Spin?" Leo teased.

"Good luck with that!" Leo chuckled. Leo took off to find Trent leaving a very upset Bree.

She could never fight her brother. She just wished that he would do the right thing.

Janelle awkwardly stood in the hall. "Well I have to head to class."

Janelle left the hallway, leaving only Bree.

Bree sighed and then went to go find her youngest brother.

_At the house..._

Douglas was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Ah, piece and quiet."

Douglas laid back for a second and then quickly got up. "Nope, can't mess up the hair."

"Douglas!" Bob and Spin yelled, running into the living room.

"No! Keep him away from me!" Douglas quickly stood up and pointed to Bob.

"Douglas, we need your help!" Bob exclaimed.

"I'm not helping you identify yet another item that has already been invented!" Douglas shot back.

"No, Douglas you don't understand-" Spin started.

"Look, guys. I know I'm a genius, but that doesn't mean you should come to me and ask what everything is." Douglas responded.

"Adam and Chase are fighting!" Spin shouted.

"I'm serious gu- wait what?" Douglas asked.

"Adam and Chase are fighting. It's getting bad." Spin informed.

"Again?" Douglas sighed and then started walking towards the lab.

Douglas stopped walking and turned towards the two kids trailing close behind. "Call Bree and Leo, I may need back up."

Bob and Spin nodded and Spin did as told, pulling his phone out and dialing Leo's number.

Spin waited for Leo to answer but he didn't answer. "He's not answering!"

"So call Bree." Bob suggested.

"Right." Spin dialed Bree's number next.

"Bree!" Spin all about shouted when the bionic teen answered.

"Listen it's Spin-" Spin started to explain when Bob interrupted him.

"Oooh! Tell her I said hi!" Spin rolled his eyes and started to explain what was happening to Bree.

"Bree we need you at the house, Adam and Chase are fighting" Spin explained.

"_Again? How bad is it, what's happening?_" Bree asked.

"I don't know, Douglas went down stairs to stop them. He told me to call you and Leo first." Spin responded.

"_Okay, I'm on my way_." Bree hung up the phone after saying this.

Spin put his phone away and saw Bob staring at him. "What?"

Bob shook his head. "You never tell people I said hi."

_At the school..._

Bree was still looking around for Leo until she saw him in the main hall. Leo held Trent pinned against the locker.

"Leo!" Bree snapped. This was getting way out of hand.

Leo flinched. "What?"

"Stop messing with him. Adam and Chase are fighting so, Douglas needs us to get down to the lab and stop them." Bree explained.

"But-" Leo tried to stop.

"Now, Leo!" Bree demanded.

"Fine." Leo dropped Trent and he scurried off.

Leo sighed. "I'm never gonna be able to do that again."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Come on."

Bree grabbed Leo's hand and the two took off towards their house.

_In the lab..._

"Adam, Chase, stop it right now!" Douglas shouted to the two brothers fighting.

Adam punched Chase straight in the chest, sending the latter stumbling towards the ground.

Chase quickly used his arms to jump himself back up. As soon as he was back on his feet, Chase activated his blue laser bow again.

Adam sent another fist to Chase who flipped around his brother and struck him with the laser bow. Adam crashed into the wall with a thud.

"This is getting so out of hand." Douglas commented.

Bob and Spin rushed into the lab soon after. "We call them."

"They should be here shortly." Spin added.

"They need to get here now, this is getting way out of hand." Douglas replied.

Adam ran at his brother like a bull and tackled him to the ground.

Chase pushed his brother off of him and they both stood up at the same time.

Adam blew with his pressurized lung capacity and Chase jumped out the way.

Adam turned to his brother again, both brothers were now staring at each other down. Facing both entrances to the lab.

"That's it, I'm tired of going easy on you." Adam spat.

"You were not going easy, I'm just to good for you." Chase shot back.

Adam started to use his blast wave ability, not realizing that Bob, Douglas, and Spin were behind Chase.

Adam launched the blast wave at Chase who moved out of the way just in time. The big blue energy blast went straight towards the trio that was watching.

"Out of the way!" Douglas yelled pushing Spin and Bob out of the way.

As soon as the two boys were out of the way, Douglas was struck by the blast and he flew into the elevator door.

"It's...always the ribs." Douglas groaned from the ground.

Bree and Leo stepped off the elevator with panicked looks. "What was that loud-whoa."

Leo sentenced got cut off when he saw Douglas's body on the ground.

Leo looked to Bob and Spin. "What happened to him?"

"Adam and Chase were fighting and then Adam shot this big force thingy at us and Douglas pushed us out of the way to save us." Spin rushed out.

"Yeah, I tried to see what flavor it was. But he pushed me out of the way." Bob added.

Bree and Leo gave Bob an unbelievable look.

"We need to see if he's okay." Bree decided.

"Check his pulse." Leo ordered.

Bree felt her creators pulse and let out a relieved sigh. "It's still there. Fully pumping."

"Good." Leo replied. Then a giant gust shook Bree and Leo.

Everyone looked to see the two brothers still fighting. "They're still fighting?"

"You move Douglas to the side, I'll try to stop Adam and Chase." Bree nodded and then Leo went into the battle zone.

"Adam, Chase, stop it!" Leo yelled.

"Stay out of this Leo!" Both brothers yelled, commencing with their battle.

"I said stop!" Leo yelled. In turn, Adam's heat vision went straight for Leo who ducked.

"Okay fine, I guess I'll have to make you guys stop." Leo got up and threw a laser sphere at his brothers.

The laser sphere went in between the duo, causing the two brothers to stop.

"Whoa! It's like he meant to hit us with that." Adam commented.

"You two need to stop! Look what you did to Douglas." Leo gestured to their passed out creator.

Chase looked at his brother. "Oops." Adam said with a guilty expression.

"Idiot." Chase muttered.

"Is he okay?" Chase asked. Now walking over to his father with his two brothers close behind.

"His pulse is still good." Bree responded.

"We should probably get him to the island, so we can further check his injuries with the necessary equipment." Chase suggested.

"Besides, we're gonna need another super visor when Big D isn't there." Everyone nodded and started to bring Douglas to the island.

_At the island..._

Everyone stepped off the hydraloop just as Donald and Perry came running into the common area.

"What's going on?" Chase asked with one hand around Douglas. Adam was on the other side of Douglas.

"Perry upset some of the students and now they're attacking us!" Donald shouted, running behind his kids.

"It's not my fault they looked suspicious." Perry commented.

The students ran into the room and stopped once they saw the bionic team.

"We'll take care of them later." Chase reassured. Everyone nodded and then went on to treat Douglas.

* * *

"I don't know what you did, but thank you." The new principle at mission creek said, thanking Leo.

"What did I do?" Leo asked with a smile.

"I don't know, but ever since your visit. Trent hasn't been torturing any of the students." The male principle responded.

"Well, I am a hero." Leo responded with a smile.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was slightly OOC for some of the characters. Like I honestly d****on't think that Leo would mess with Trent. I think that he would just let by gones be by gones. But I really wanted to write it like this, so yeah. Besides, I was also trying to get it out as soon as possible. It's been over a month since my last update. I hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be coming soon. So stay tuned!**


	6. Trailer: Marcus Arrives

**Wow, has it really been so long since I updated? Gosh, I'm sorry... But I will have you know that I'm currently working on 3 chapters for this story. This isn't really a chapter, but it's a sneak peak to my next chapter which is set to be 7,000-8,000 words. Hope you enjoy this little thing! The chapter shouldn't be too far away.**

* * *

_In the training room..._

"Okay. So, Leo is gonna throw a laser sphere at you and then you are gonna spin as fast as you can to deflect the laser sphere. Got it?"

Chase said to Spin.

"Got it but, what if it doesn't work?" Spin questioned.

"Try not to think about that." Chase walked to the stair case in the training room as Leo distanced himself from Spin.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Leo swirled his arm around forming a laser sphere.

"You ready mini man?"

Spin took a deep breath and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Leo hurled the laser sphere towards Spin who tried to Spin as fast as he could.

The laser sphere spun around with the young boy before causing him to fall. "Ow."

Chase and Leo ran over to Spin and helped him up.

"Wow, that was pretty impressive." Leo commented.

"Yeah, it looked like you almost had it." Chase added.

"I did." Spin assured clutching his stomach.

"Help me get him to the infirmary room." Chase instructed putting one arm around Spin.

Leo put another arm around the boy and helped Chase carry him to the infirmary room.

Krane stepped into the training room with an evil smile. "I finally found this place." Krane said.

Krane looked around the training room, examining it. "I should probably put some camera's around here."

"Or I could do it." Marcus said; coming into view and deactivating his new invisibility ability.

"Perfect, meet me at the lair when you're done." Krane geo-leaped away, leaving only Marcus.

Marcus raised an eye brow once the man left. "I promise you guys, I will soon get my revenge."


End file.
